¿Te arrepentirás? carta a mi mejor amiga
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: alguna vez les ah pasado por la cabeza ¿que piensan las mejores amigas de las chicas de 17 años o menos embarazadas?...kaoru se los cuenta desde los mas profundo de su corazon


¿Te arrepentirás?

Hola aquí les traigo este one shot corta venas…espero que les guste y sobre todo que entiendan el vago mensaje que quiero darles….muchos besos y nos vemos.

Kaoru kamiya 17 años, año 2014 carta a mi mejor amiga

Hoy preparándome para finalizar un día mas, me ha llegado a la mente tu imagen ¿te habrás acordado de mi?...mejor amiga.

¿Qué es esto? .Solo lo que pienso y no soy capaz de decirte a la cara ¿porque?...porque yo te veo infinitamente feliz, plena y satisfecha con las decisiones que has tomado a tus escasos e inexpertos 17 años. Los mismos escasos e inexpertos años que tengo yo.

Eres tan feliz… ¿Por qué yo no me siento igual?...será envidia, no para nada. Me contradigo consiente estoy de ello ¿Por qué no siento dicha como tu lo haces? Simple estoy triste, decepcionada y la realidad me a dado un golpe certero en el rostro. ¿Qué cosas digo? Lo explicare mejor o al menos lo intentare. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer por la tarde…problemas, tenias problemas, pero huiste de ellos, eran ajenos a ti, no estuvo mal en tu lugar también huiría, en tu refugio encontraste la ilusión ¿aquel? ¿Ese de ahí? ¿El que te sonríe? Si ese, el que es mayor que tu pero no importa es solo un poco de diferencia ¿que hay de malo? Kenshin me lleva 11 años y somos muy felices, no hay nada de malo, para el amor no hay edad eso te dije cuando con una sonrisa has venido a contarme sobre el ¿habré echo lo correcto? ¿te aconseje bien? Tal vez no debería sentirme tan importante para creer que mis burdas palabras te afectan y te hacen cambiar de parecer ¿no lo crees así? … un día llegaste con un rostro triste, si, el ,el que te sonreía por la ventana del auto mientras pasaba lentamente por tu "refugio" todos los días ha salido de tu vida, no fue lindo, lo se yo te vi llorar en silencio haciéndote la fuerte, lo vi, yo te consolé con bromas estúpidas y caras bobas, fue lo único que podía hacer, no se hacer mas, de amor no se casi nada solo se lo que kenshin me ha enseñado con el tiempo…el tiempo ah pasado…un mes y una nueva ilusión te ah llegado ¿sonríes? ¡Que bien! Tu animo mejoro… ¿espera…que es eso? ¿Celos?... ¡¿que?! ¡No!... ¡huye de el corre! Aléjate amiga te hará daño…no escuchaste y lo hizo te traiciono y te trato mal…"patán"… nada mas que decir de el…que cara tan larga cargas contigo…ahora, años después de eso pregunto ¿te arrepentirás? Puedo jurar que si, ¿porque?, lloraste esa es la respuesta…"patanes"… lo vez, eso, si eso que se ve a lo lejos, es, es un hermoso kimono azul para celebrar tus 15 primaveras…felicidades mejor amiga te deseo lo mejor del mundo…espera, a mi memoria llega una imagen…es el, si el que esta en la escalera con cara de "felicidad", te odio, pero no puedo hacerlo del todo, al menos no aun, aun no llego a eso…baile, canto, sonrisas, pastel, dulces, amigos y "amigos"… ¿de nuevo?, ¿de nuevo tu?, ¡maldito tiempo!, paso y el, el que no te gustaba, al que le huías como los españoles al lepra, el te ha enamorado, ahora ¿te arrepentirás?, no verdad, no lo haces, pero esta bien-finjo una sonrisa- mira amiga, ahí viene de nuevo el tiempo…pasan meses, eres muy feliz, preguntas ¿Qué piensas de el?, pulgar arriba, el es bueno, me agrada, acéptalo ¿me arrepentiré de haber dicho eso?...la verdad, si, si lo hago, de haber sabido esto te diría que lo dejaras pasar, el no es bueno, pero no lo sabia, por mas que lo intente no te puedo proteger del futuro.

Tiempo, pasa mas tiempo ¿enserio?...nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, no estoy contigo, pero lo estaré… ¡hey! Ya estoy contigo…te extrañe mejor amiga y yo a ti contestas animadamente…clase de ingles, muy temprano…no, ¿que? Un secreto ¡claro! Te escucho…el ¿que? Tu ¿Qué?...sexo era de esperarse…¿creo?.

¿Te arrepentirás? No, no lo haces, pero… yo lo hago por ti ¿es raro verdad?, mira algo que contarme…te escucho…sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo de nuevo sexo-me siento impotente, iracunda, decepcionada- ¿no hay mas de que hablar?, no, no lo hay, ni lo habrá…meses van, meses vienen… ¿que? Sueños, que va…son solo supersticiones ¿no?...sueños extraños ¿Qué significan?, lo investigo, no me gustan sus significados así que…lo ignoro pero continúan, oye mira nuestro grupo se hace mas grande. Mas amigas, pero no te molestes eres mi mejor amiga pase lo que pase… tiempo ¡tu maldito!, ¿¡que!? Ya no, ya no nos juntamos…no importa aun así sigues siendo mi gran amiga y estaré ahí para ti siempre…mentira, te falle, mientras escribo esto quiero llorar, lucho por no hacerlo, ya casi no puedo… un día me confiesas "sexo sin protección porque con condón no hay amor" …no son tus palabras ¡lo admito!, pero eso fue lo que escuche, te regaño una, dos, tres, cuatro y mil veces mas y todas esas veces me ignoras, me canse…"a oídos sordos, boca muda"…¿te arrepentirás? No, no lo haces… ¿me arrepentiré? Si, si lo hago…debí insistir mas, te eh fallado…mas tiempo, no, espera, por favor te lo ruego no avances, deja las cosas así…no, tu también me ignoras…ella viene, mira que sonrisa-me eh rendido al llanto, soy débil, lloro mientras escribo esto…mi mano tiembla por eso la pésima caligrafía…letras temblorosas….kenshin, el , el me ah atrapado llorando…¿Qué hago?, el me abraza, oculto mi rostros en su regazo, el acaricia mi cabello y pregunta ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras?, no eh sabido que responder, solo le sonrió y le pido que me deje sola un momento…entre dientes accede-le agradezco-, ahora estoy sola con la luz apagada, escribo gracias a la ligera luz que emite la pantalla de mi celular…tu sonrisa, ¿una gran noticia?, dime te escucho… mi sonrisa se va al suelo por un minuto y "regresa" pero deformada, ¿embarazada?...estas, estas embarazada, ¿no es juego u otra falsa alarma? Como, como las otras veces…no, no lo es…un examen medico, una prueba de embarazo que de "positivo" ¡condenada palabra! Por un segundo desearía que no existieras, pero eso dice la hoja, te felicitan, yo no puedo, no sinceramente, me duele, te eh fallado, falle, falle, falle, que asco, tiempo… ahora veo tu barriga crecer y crecer cada día mas no lo puedo evitar, tampoco puedo evitar tocarla, pero es casi por compromiso, la verdad no quiero a mi "sobrino", tu lo dijiste es mi sobrino, pero no lo quiero ¡regrésalo!, soy una perra egoísta. Lo siento.

Falta menos para que el o ella lleguen a este mundo…yo no quiero, pero tampoco quiero que no llegue, me confundo, no se que pensar ¿estaré empezando a quererle?.

Los ojos de tu madre. Que, que tristes, tu eras su esperanza, tus palabras ahora no son mas que…mentiras "no quiero verme en el mismo espejo de mi madre", mentirosa, ¡mentirosa!, vuelvo a llorar pero ahora sin la ligera luz de mi celular, ni el cariñoso abrazo de mi kenshin… no llore cuando supe la noticia y no llore durante meses…lo hago ahora.

Espera que cambio…el tu príncipe, se descubrió, no es un hombre, es un niño, un niño con sueños de ser el adulto que aparece en la televisión todas las tardes en algún programa estúpido, ¿Qué hago? Tengo miedo por ti, por ustedes dos, tengo un mal presentimiento, lo que pienso no quiero que pase, ¡ya basta! Quiero dormir y olvidarlo todo, despertar con la idea que esto no esta pasando, quiero olvidar, pero no puedo…quiero verte saber que tanto a crecido tu barriga, pero no me atrevo me da miedo ver esa barriga…lo se ni yo me entiendo…le tengo miedo, ¿a quien? A tu amado…tengo miedo de que haga un acto de magia cuando las responsabilidades lo sobrepasen no quiero que el haga ese acto de magia tan común "me vez, ahora no me vez", dios ¿que hago?, tuve que detenerme el llanto no me deja continuar con esta carta que jamás llegara a tus ojos y si lo hace no será porque yo te la mandara…pregunto al aire y a la obscuridad que me acompañan ¿te arrepentirás de todas las decisiones que has tomado en tu juventud? No lo se no soy adivina, tal vez si, tal vez no…te confieso que tengo miedo incluso del amor aun teniendo a kenshin a mi lado.

Me disculpo contigo, con el aire aquí presente con la obscuridad que hace de mi cómplice resguardándome para escribir, me disculpo mediante palabras con un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de Asia, no del tamaño del mundo, me disculpo de todas la formas habidas y por haber, de todas las formas posibles por haberte fallado como amiga… si quieres me disculpare en todos los idiomas que puedo recordar…perdón, gomene son pocos lose esto no me deja pensar con claridad, quisiera pedirte perdón de frente y entregarte esta carta escrita a puño y letra…pero no soy tan valiente y con tu felicidad segura estoy de que no entenderías mi sentir.

Ahora intentare ser la mejor…la mejor tía, para mi "sobrino" no prometo nada solo lo intentare, con el tiempo me hare a la idea, así que tranquila si no fui buena amiga tal vez solo tal vez pueda ser una buena tía, ya no se que mas decir. Excepto adiós… pero no como la mocosa de 17 años que se esconde en esta obscuridad, con una carta que jamás entregara si no como una persona de carne y hueso que ama como se puede amar a una casi hermana.

Atte. kamiya kaoru


End file.
